Oh My Goddess
by sailorworld
Summary: La historia es de mi imaginacion, los personajes son de la autora excepto los que aparescan de màs espero lo disfruten, dejen rewius porfa gracias a quienes lo lean
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO **

Ah My goddes

Habían pasado varios años desde que Belldandy estaba en la tierra con Keiichi, Ahora eran esposos e ivan a tener una hija, sin embargo ignoraban el destino de su hija, Url y Skuld regresaban de vez en cuando a visitar a su hermana y su ahora cuñado Keiichi

CAPITULO 1 LA CARGA

Peorh y Linda: Perdón Sr. Porque nos mando a llamar

Dios: Aun falta una persona (en eso llega Urd)

Urd: Lamento la tardanza

Dios: bueno hace mucho existía una profecía de que la hija de un Humano y una diosa, podría ser la diosa del destino

Peorth: Se refiere al futuro hijo de Belldandy y Keiichi Morosito

Lind: Pero sr dígame no importa que sea niño o niña?

Dios: Acabo de decir la diosa del destino Lind, asi que si es niña caerá el peso en sus manos

Urd: Dígame y mi hermana que pasara

Dios: Urd eso aun no lo sé lo lamento

Peorth: Sr. Díganos debemos impedir el nacimiento de ..

Dios: No Peorth pero mantengan vigilada a Belldandy de lejos (Peorth y Urd se retiran)

Lind: Me retiro también

Dios: Lind si resulta una niña mantenla vigilada sin que Belldandy lo sepa

Lind: Sr. No ignoraría su orden pero mi deber es otro

Dios: Lind esa niña sera más poderosa que su madre y no se a que grado, por eso quiero que la vigiles de lejos.

Lind: Como diga Sr

En la tierra

Skuld: Hermana mira cree un robot para que te ayude

Belldandy: Gracias Skuld, pero estoy bien, Keiichi la comida esta lista

Keiichi: Lo siento Bell es que hoy debo ir a una carrera, pero debes quedarte a descansar, Skuld te encargo a Bell, además debo ir a la Fabrica (así es Keiichi prospero mucho para darle solo lo mejor a la diosa que amaba, al punto de tener su propia Compañía y Megumi su hermana trabajaba con el incluso Skuld iva debes en cuando)

Skuld: Si keichi yo cuidare de mi hermana (Llega Urd)

Urd: Ve con el Skuld yo me quedo con Belldandy

Skuld: De a cuerdo hermana

**BUENO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES LEPERTENECEN A SU AUTOR, DEJEN REWIUS GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 LA DIOSA DEL DETINO A NACIDO**

-Al dia siguiente casa Morisato-

Keichi se fue temprano a trabajar luego de desayunar con la familia, Urd y Skuld se quedaron con Belldandy que en cualquier momento tendria a su pequeño (a)

Urd: Belldandy estas bien (en tono preocupado y feliz)

Belldandy: Hermana ya es hora (Urd deseaba que fuera niño debido a lo que el todopoderoso les habia dicho a ella y peorth)

Skuld: Iré por Keichi(se va por medio del agua caliente y aparece en un café caliente de la oficina de Megumi)

-Oficina de Keichi-

Megumi: Keiichi mañana sera la carrera de las mujeres

Keichi: Ya se hermana (entra Skuld, sorprendiendo a los hermanos Morisato)

Skuld: Hola Megumi, Keiichi mi hermana va a tener al bebe (emocionada)

Keichi: Megumi encárgate de todo (sale con todo la alegría a buscar hacia su casa)

Megumi: Claro (feliz de poder conocer a su sobrina(o))

Skuld: Listo Keichi

Keichi: SI (se transportan por medio de agua caliente)

-Casa de los Morisato-

Keichi: Belldandy estas bien (con muchos sentimientos alegres dentro de el como emoción felicidad, pero también nervioso)

Belldandy: Keichi (algo agitada)

Urd: Lista Skuld (con voz un poco seria y preocupada)

Skuld: Si hermana (con cara de emoción)

Beldandy: Ya! (gritando del dolor, pero a la vez feliz y así en pocos minutos había nacido su hija)

Keichi: Belldandy es una niña (la pequeña había nacido con marcas de diosa como su madre solo que nadie había notado el símbolo del infinito que tenía en su pecho justo donde se sitúa el corazón)

Belldandy: Keichi lo siento (debido a que quería que su hija no tuviera las marcas y fuera normal, aunque pues era un poco improbable)

Keichi: belldandy si lo dices porque tiene la marca de las diosas es su herencia, además tiene la madre mas maravillo y las tías mas…esto.. (sin saber que decir, pero feliz de tener a su hija en brazos)

Urd y Skuld: Ke-i-chi (en tono algo enojado)

Urd: Hermana debo irme a Yggdrassil (se ivaal cielo para informar, aunque se imaginaba que ya deberían saber)

Belldandy: Claro hermana (feliz por tener a su hija en brazos)

-En el cielo en la gran sala del todopoderoso-

Urd: Peorth (un poco sorprendida, preocupada y también aunque no era de expresarlo mucho Feliz)

Peorth: Ya se Urd, ahora solo hay que esperar instrucciones (también algo preocupada por la reacción de Belldandy cuando se entere)

-En la gran sala del todopoderoso-

Lind: Cumpliré con lo que me ha pedido vigilare a la hija de Belldandy y Keichi (algo que y sabia y que pues la tenia algo extrañada, ya que habia llegado a estimar a Belldandy)

Dios: Que nadie sepa (en tono serio)

-En la Tierra/Casa Morisato-

Skuld: Hermana como le pondrás (aun emocionada y feliz)

Belldandy: Se llamara Nynfa es un nombre muy bonito y relajante, Keichi que opinas (en un todo dulce como era Belldandy)

Keichi: Claro

-En el cielo-

Peorth: Dime tus hermanas saben algo (con un poco de angustia)

Urd: No y es mejor que Belldandy no sepa nada aun (preocupada)

-En la tierra/casa morisato-

Belldandy: Keiichi normalmente no miento, pero quiero que nuestra hija no sepa nada de los dioses hasta que se adecuado (un poco preocupada)

Keichi: Bell si es lo que deseas para nuestra hija nadie dirá nada verdad Skuld (en tono un poco relajante y preocupado)

Skuld: SI Hermana, pero debo Decirle a Urd (en un tono extrañado y comprensible a lo que su hermana le pedia)

Belldandy: Gracias Skuld (Skuld se va y estos se quedan viendo a su hija)

**Espero lo haya mejorado un poco, si no pues denme consejos los tomo en cuenta, je aunque es primera vez que escribo de este tipo y pues… pero dejen comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia espero les agrade , los personajes originales no me perteneces, los extras si. Dejen rewius.**

**CAPITULO 3 Nynfa la hija del amor humano y deidad**

Han pasado 12 años, ahora Nynfa asiste a la primaria, aunque nunca hace preguntas, su padre Keichi le conto un cuento que en realidad es la historia de amor de sus padres, Skuld y Urd trabajan en Yggdrassil, pero suelen visitar a su sobrina cada que pueden, pero como Belldandy pidió la verdad sobre los dioses aun se oculta)

Fanki: Vamos Nynfa o llegaremos tarde (en tono aligerado)

Nynfa: Si ya Me voy (se despidiéndose su madre con un beso, ya que su padre Salió de viaje de negocios, aunque claro Belldandy viajaba por el espejo para ver a su esposo, pero a veces subía por un tiempo al cielo ayudar a sus hermanas y Lind mantenía vigilada a Nynfa)

Fanki: Que haras el in de semana Nyn

Nynfa: Mi madre sale de viaje y mi padre regresa hasta el lunes así que no se, supongo que estaré sola, pero fanki hoy solo hay el discurso vamos al puente (en tono feliz)

Fanki: Pero nos pondrán falta (un poco extrañado)

Nynfa: Fanki el discurso es el mismo cada año y aunque mi madre me pide que respete a los demás eso are, si voy me dormiré así que mejor vamos al puente (animando un poco a su amigo)

Fanki: Ok (en tono de ya que ni modos)

-En la casa Morisato el teléfono sonaba-

Lind: Esa chica es igual de obstinada que sus padres (en eso llega Megumi a quien le pidieron cuidara de su sobrina)

Magumi: Hola

Anonimo: Disculpe soy un compañero de Nynfa y no ha venido al colegio

Megumi: He lo gracias(cuelga), Genial si sus padres se enteran

Lind: Lo lamento debo mantenerte segura (ya que no debía mentir, pero su deber era mantener segura a la hija de Keiichi y Belldandy)

-En el cielo-

Urd: Belldandy estas bien

Belldandy: Si hermana es que..

Urd: Si quieres bajo a vigilarla

Belldandy: Esta bien Megumi la cuidara

-En el puente-

Nynfa: Sabes Fanki me gustaría volar (pero Fanki se quedo dormido), vaya amigo (suena su celular), Ay no es mi tía Megumi, esto… no lo dejare pasar (vuelve a sonar), Mi papá si no contesto estaré en problemas, pero supongo que debe suponer estoy en clases.

Ya era la hora de regresar Fanki se que a su casa, pero Nynfa se quedo viendo el cielo

Nynfa: A veces me pregunto, porque tengo esto en mi cara, aunque mis tias y mi mama lo tienen, pero… (suena su celular), mi, mama esto mejor me voy (se va a su casa)

-En la casa Morisato-

Llamada

Urd: Hablare antes que belldandy

Megumi: hola

Urd Megumi me pasas a Nynfa

Megumi: Esto… en… Urd Nynfa no asistió al colegio y no contesta su celular (Megumi sabia de las diosas ya que Belldandy no mentía al final termino aceptándolo)

Urd: Megumi puedes prender el televisor

Meguimi: Claro (cuelgan)

-En el cielo-

Urd: Peorth ve que Belldandy no llame a casa

Peorth: Porque Urd?

Urd: Luego te dig o(y llega a la casa Morisato)

-En casa-

Urd: Quédate aquí y no digas que estoy aquí, ella está viniendo

Megumi: Si (Entra Nynfa)

Nynfa: Hola tia Megumi, esto…

Urd: Esto que? (enojada)

Nynfa: Tia Urd que sorpresa…

Urd: Quieres explicar dónde estabas (enojada y seria)

Nynfa Yo esto… estaba… (sale corriendo, sabia que por alguna razón que oviamente ella desconocía no podía mentirle a su tia Urd)

Megumi: Urd no seas…(pero esta sale tras su sobrina)

-Bajo un árbol cerca de la playa-

Nynfa: Solo fue esta vez y cada vez que intento mentir no puedo, mamà nunca miente, pero…la tia Urd me castigara, mis padres no lo hacen, pero…(asoma Urd)

Urd: O si que te castigare (agarrándola)

Nynfan: Espera tia, si te digo cambia el castigo (con cara de porfavoooor)

Urd: No, pero seguro fuiste bajo el puente no es así

Nynfs: Si, pero hoy solo era el discurso y me aburre

Urd: Escucha debes ir a la escuela, tu mama seguro está preocupada

Nynfa: Lo lamento (ya habían llegado al templo)

Urd: Aunque te disculpes sabes que te espera este fin de Semana…o no… (aunque keiichi y Belldandy no solían castigar a su hija sobre todo porque las tias eran un poco incubridoras, sin embargo Urd solia regañarla y castigarla, aunque…)

Nynfa Pero tía Urd no quiero el entrenamiento intensivo de nuevo (con cara suplicante)

Urd: Entonces quieres el excesivo (en tono serio)

Nynfa No tía Urd está bien el intensivo, lo siento tía Megumi

Megumi: Sabes que tus padres se enfadaran si se enteran y lo harán porque tu se los dirás

Nynfa Pero es suficiente con el mal carácter de la tía Urd este fin de semana (pero Urd escucho)

Urd: Mal carácter (enojadita)

Nynfa No tía fue broma (riendo, aunque solía "castigarla", sabía que Urd la quería mucho)

Urd: Por eso empezaremos esta noche (la expresión de su sobrina la hizo reír)

-En el cielo-

Belldandy: Debo ir a verla (en tono angustiado)

Peorth: Tranquila Belldandy Urd fue para que estés tranquila

Belldandy ok

Así todo el fin de semana urd entrenaba a su sobrina y llego el Lunes

Nynfa No puedo moverme la tía Urd me hizo entrenar mucho y… Su genio no ayudaba

Megumi: Iras a clases hoy

Nynfa; Hoy no tengo nos dieron el día por la competencia de los clubes por los nuevos estudiantes

Megumi Ya se eso es difícil (en eso llegan sus Keichi y Belldandy)

Belldandy: Y Urd?

Megumi: Ya se ha ido

Belldandy: Como te portaste

Nynfa: Yo esto… lo siento mamà, papà, no fui al colegio el viernes, porque solo era el discurso y siempre es el mismo, lo siento de verdad

Belldandy: Esta bien lo importante es que nos dices la verdad, verdad(voltiando a ver a Keichi)

Keichci: Si a demás algo me dice que Urd…

Urd: Yo que Keichi (entrando)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aquí el capitulo 4 espero se ha de su agrado aunque es cortito, no me molesta que me digan mis errores se los agradesco , esperon sigan leyendo y dejen rewius,los personajes originales no pertencen son de Koisuki Fujishima,los personajes extras son de mi imaginación como la historia, me base en el anime._

CAPITULO 4 EL DEMONIAO MALLER ATACA

=En algún lugar cercano a la casa Morisato=

Maller-Con esa chiquilla es la hija de Belldandy, disfruten su ultimo junta (rie malvadamente)

Lind había regresado al cielo por orden suprema

=En la casa Morisato=

- tengamos una cena familia

- Si papá me parece buena idea(felizmente y en eso llega Skuld)

- Hola sobrina consentida

- Hola tía Skuld (sonriendo)

- Y dime Megumi como esta el trabajo

- Bien Belldandy, pero ahora será mas pesado, gracias al contrato que Keichi consigui, pero es bueno para el negocio

- Si , Nynfa ve a hacer tu tarea de mañana (tono serio)

- Si tia Urd (se despide y se va a su habitación hacer su tarea, sabia que aunque sus padre no la castigaban, su tia Skuld era su cómplice, su tia Megami dependía del carácter del momento, pero su tia Urd ella sabia las consecuencias, aunque claro a veces a ella le parecía divertido)

En la mesa

- Hermana no debes presionarla, es una chica muy inteligente aunque algo ingenua

- Lo hago por que ustedes la consienten demasiado y alguien tiene que ser la seria

- Si pero en cuanto su tarea así no duerma ella las hace vera querida belldandy (con una sonrisa)

- Si (se dan un beso) hermana que le pusiste hacer

- Lo mismo que cuando me mintió en aquella ocasión, pero no te preocupes ella aguanta el ritmo del entranamiento

{Al dia siguiente}

- Me voy

-Te cuidas

-Si mama ( Nynfa se despide y se va al colegio)

=En el colegio estaba la competencia deportiva=

- Vamos chicas, Nynfa que pasa?

- Lo siento Remi es que mi tía esto, no nada tengo sed (se va por agua)

Maller - Ah esta es ( puso un virus en el agua de Nynfa, ella se lo bebió,claro la botella tenia el nombre de Nynfa asi como el de cada alumna)


End file.
